How to Kill Yourself From One Comment
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Magenta and Cherry have never gotten along very well, especially after commenting how disgusting incest was, but little do the two know is that the only way to survive each other is to bond with teamwork, friendship and less insults and abuse once they are left alone together for a whole week.
1. Chapter 1

"Incest is disgusting."

That was all Cherry said to Magenta on one of their meetings with each other and after that, Magenta had developed a severe, strong distaste for Cherry. From that day forward, Magenta had made Cherry her own personal punching bag for when possible and wasn't afraid to pummel her or beat her into a pulp. No one even bothered to stop Magenta, they were just frightened of her bad mood and let Magenta freely beat the crap out of the poor girl. Whenever they were alone together it was Hell for Cherry, just one comment made Magenta into her devil in disguise. Just one comment made Magenta release her unholy strength. Just one comment made Cherry and Magenta arch rivals.

Today was a seemingly normal day. Cherry was getting on her signature outfit of glasses, a black hooded sweatshirt, blue sweatpants and white sneakers and it was all normal. Then she saw Peach and Rocky in their room packing their bags together.

"Oh, hey Cherry." Peach greeted as she sat on her bag to slam it shut.

"Packing?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah," Rocky smiled and wrapped an arm around Peach. "We're going on a second honeymoon."

"Oh, well have fun." Cherry smiled. "I'm sure Mercedes and AJ will be fine under my cont-"

"Sorry sis." Peach cut her off. "We called my Nan to look after them while we're gone for the week."

"Oh." Cherry then frowned. She passed Mercedes and AJ's bedroom as they were packing their own bags. She went into the lab and saw Frank looking through one of his closets. "Yo Daddy, how's about you and have some Daddy Daughter time?" Cherry put her hands together with hope she wouldn't be alone for the week.

Frank turned to her and had a small frown. "I'm sorry Butt Monkey, but Daddy has to go to a Transylvanian convention out-of-town."

"But... Daddy..." Cherry's lips quivered.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Frank ruffled up her hair and kissed her forehead.

Cherry sighed and left the room. She then went over to the Vitus cottage and saw Riff Raff and Magenta holding each other on the couch. "Hey Riff, hey Genta." Cherry greeted nervously.

"Go away Cherry, I am not scheduled to be beating you up yet." Magenta scowled.

"Right... Umm... Listen, I'm gonna be at the castle alone this week, and I was wondering if you'd like to come over and keep me company..." Cherry put her hands in her pockets and tried to look innocent.

"Actually Cherry, I'm leaving too..." Riff Raff murmured nervously. "I'm going with your father to the Transylvanian convention, it's for men."

"Oh..." Cherry looked down. "Well... See ya later then..." Cherry left as she was going to prepare for a lonely week, home alone.

Riff Raff's expression softened and he felt guilty for abandoning the poor girl, leaving her into loneliness. He knew how much Cherry liked being in solitude when she needed it, but it was depressing and heart breaking to see her sad and lonely. "Magenter, why don't you go keep Cherry company this week?" Riff Raff asked with a smile.

"What!" Magenta snorted. "Why on Transsexual would I do that? She is annoying, a Butt Monkey and not to be used for socializing!"

"Magenter please..." Riff Raff looked at her with his icy blue eyes going dewy.

Magenta's mouth gaped open. "Oh my goodness, you like her more than you like me!"

"WHAT! NO!" Riff Raff cried, then calmed down his sister before her rage got the best of her. "Magneter... Please... Remember when you went through a loner goth phase and you felt happier when you had company? I don't want Cherry to harm herself out of boredom and loneliness."

Magenta couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as Riff Raff mentioned that. They both then did a quick elbow action and were on their way to go separately. Cherry was on the couch of the castle and said goodbye to everyone and she was all alone now. There was then a knock at the door.

Cherry got up and opened the door to see Magenta with packed bags with her. "Guess who you are spending the week with!" Magenta said, trying to sound friendly.

Cherry slammed the door in her face and walked off.

Just then Magenta slammed the door open, growling and frightening Cherry. "Fine, if that is how you are going to be, I'm going to be brutal with you! I was going to be nice to you, but now I'm going to make this the most miserable week of your poor, unfortunate life!"

"What?" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Riff Raff told me I had to be pleasant and gentle with you but now you have made me angry and I'm going to do what I do best with you!" Magenta rose her fists and started charging for Cherry as they ran all around the castle.

Cherry rushed upstairs and hid in a hall edge before Magenta could even see her. Cherry stayed put, breathed wheezy as sweat dripped down her face from fear and exercise. Magenta had finally made it upstairs and hid something behind her back as she looked all around and inhaled the sweet smell of Cherry's fear.

"Cherry... Oh Cherry..." Magenta called to her in an eerie, frightening tone. "Come out to plaaaay... I know you are up here..." Magenta licked her lips. "I can smell your FEAR..."

Cherry gulped as her heart pounded through her chest and she crossed her legs as she felt the pressures squeezing her bladder. She was indeed very scared and she bit her lip. She looked in the back to check Magenta and saw she wasn't there. Cherry let out a relieving sigh then turned back and saw Magenta standing right next to her.

"Hello..." Magenta greeted with a slasher grin and she took out a sharp knife. "Scream all you want, Butt Monkey... Nobody's gonna help you THIS time..."

Cherry yelped and dashed off while Magenta continued to chase her all around the castle. Magenta then threw the blade back and tackled Cherry down to the floor and grabbed her tight. "Magenta! Please! I'm sorry about what I said about you and Riff Raff!" Cherry cried.

"Sorry don't cut it..." Magenta said as she pounded Cherry in the face multiple times with no mercy. Cherry cried during each punch, then Magenta rolled Cherry flat on her stomach, then Magenta got onto of a small table and pounced like a wild cat over her.

After that, Magenta gripped Cherry in a headlock and gave her a pain inflicted noogie making her scream and grunt. Magenta then kicked Cherry several times and got out of breath. "Well... I'm hungry now... I am going to make us dinner..." Magenta went to the stairs and turned to Cherry one last time. "And you are going to eat it and you are going to LIKE it." Magenta walked down the stairs.

"I'm gonna die before this week's over..." Cherry mumbled as she laid on the floor, twitching in excruciating pain.

* * *

**A/N: Better get used to Rocky Horror Picture Show fan fiction from me. Read and Review while poor Cherry goes through too much trouble with one of the hardest relationships with someone she has ever had to know. **


	2. Chapter 2

Magenta went in the kitchen to prepare dinner for herself and Cherry. Beating up Cherry always worked up an appetite when she never ate Cherry. Transylvanians are known for devouring others whole and spitting them back out later if they feel like it, it's their favorite threat. Transylvanians often devour their weakest child when they have pregnancy cravings and use them as dessert. Magenta cooked her specialty of meatloaf which everyone liked, whether by choice or Magenta would make sure they wouldn't insult her cooking.

While cooking Magenta took a cigarette break and read one of Columbia's old magazines. She wasn't looking forward to a week without Riff Raff, the siblings have always been close, those who didn't know them well always shrugged it off as big brother little sister bondage. Magenta saw her knuckles stained with Cherry's blood and decided to quickly scrub them.

Smoke rose from the oven and Magenta quickly took it out and prepared it properly and went into the dining room. Magenta couldn't find Cherry anywhere as she reached for her gong and stick going with it. Magenta looked all over the monitors to look for Cherry and saw the girl in her bedroom. Magenta took the gong and barged into Cherry's room without even knocking and banged the gong powerfully, knocking the girl out of her bed. "CHERRY! DINNER IS PREPARED!" Magenta chimed with a menacing smile.

"Must you do that?" Cherry grumbled as she fell backwards out of her bed, looking at Magenta upside down.

"I love to torment the Butt Monkey!" Magenta grinned then threw her gong and stick down. "Now come on, time for dinner. You have better get used to my cooking." Magenta clapped her hands together. She then glared at Cherry since she wasn't moving at all. "That's it, I'm going to have to drag you." Magenta grabbed Cherry by the ankles and dragged her down the stairs as her head bumped each step painfully.

Cherry kept crying for pain, but Magenta either couldn't hear her or just savored the sound of Cherry's screams. They were both then in the dining room. Magenta gratefully ate all her dinner in joy while Cherry just stared at her plate.

"Magenta?" Cherry said, breaking the silence. "What's on my plate?"

"Dinner of course, you simpleton." Magenta spat. "It is my best delicacy, meatloaf."

"I-I don't like meatloaf..." Cherry mumbled.

"TOUGH! You're gonna starve if you don't eat your dinner." Magenta glowered at the young teenager.

Cherry sighed and ate her dinner against her will. Just one comment about incest involving her and Riff Raff. Just one comment changed both their lives. Just one comment made Cherry into Magenta's personal Butt Monkey. That night after dinner, Magenta was lying down on the couch with one leg over the arm rest and one beneath the floor as she watched deathly police chases and blood dripped everywhere, making the woman laugh.

Magenta was then interrupted as she spotted Cherry walking to the couch and sitting next to her. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Magenta spat at her.

"I got lonely." Cherry said, making herself comfortable. "Could I have some of your company?"

"Company? HA! Why would I waste my time socializing with the likes of you?" Magenta cackled.

Cherry's eyes then itched with tears as she got off the couch and walked slowly to her bedroom. As Cherry left, Magenta couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt in her soul as the girl left to be alone for a long evening of solitude. Magenta sighed and then sat up in the couch, patting a spot down beside her.

"You mean I can-" Cherry asked, but was cut off.

"Uh-huh." Magenta confirmed.

Cherry then smiled and watched television with Magenta. She didn't like the program though and Magenta handed her the remote. "I can pick what we watch?" Cherry asked.

"Sure thing." Magenta smiled.

Cherry smiled and didn't question anymore and just went on with changing the channel to a cartoon movie about cats. Magenta enjoyed some of it but as she noticed an orange tabby with a Siamese cat, she somehow envisioned them as a younger version of herself and Riff Raff when they were children. Magenta then bit her lip as tears formed in her eyes and she quietly cried.

Cherry looked up at Magenta as she heard the domestic crying. "Genta, are you okay?"

"I am fine!" Magenta lied and wiped her eyes. "Just shut up and watch your stupid program!"

"Magenta..."

"SHUT UP BEFORE I YANK YOUR THROAT OF YOUR MOUTH AND MAKE YOU WEAR IT LIKE A HAT!"

"Yes ma'am..."

Cherry did as told and watched the rest of the program with Magenta. Cherry knew this week wasn't going to be easy for either of them. The two of them decided to go to bed for the night as it was after 10:30, Magenta called Riff Raff to check on things.

"Hello...?" Riff Raff responded.

"Oh Riffy!" Magenta cried. "I am so glad to hear your voice!"

"It's good to hear yours too, how are things with you and Cherry?"

"Usual, I gave the spoiled brat dinner and then we watched cartoons, we're about to go to bed now. How is the convention?"

"The Time Warp is much more fun to do with you than the Master."

"I agree, you missed my meatloaf dinner."

"Aw!" Riff Raff smacked his forehead. "Why do you always make that when I can't be there to enjoy it?"

"Oh Riffy, I just love to get back at you after teasing me when we were children."

"At least save me a morsel, my most beautiful sister."

"I shall, my most handsome brother," Magenta purred. "How I wish I could cuddle with you tonight, I hate to sleep alone."

"I know my sister, but no worries, I shall return. I am not gone forever and soon I'll Time Warp with you with the most unbelievable pelvic thrust in history."

Magenta purred and blushed as Riff Raff mentioned the motions to be savored into her brain. "Sweet dreams for me indeed." Magenta winked and kissed the end of the phone. "I shall get my beauty rest, good night, Riff Raff."

"Why would you need beauty rest, my sister?"

"Oh Riff, the more you compliment me the more I wish you were here to plant a delicious Hickey on my beautiful neck."

* * *

Meanwhile Cherry was talking on the monitor with Frank. She explained her evening to him as Magenta had done with Riff Raff. Only Cherry's explanation involved more pain. Frank grunted and sharply exhaled.

"You wanted company this week, Butt Monkey." Frank clarified.

"Well... yeah, but Magenta and I are arch rivals," Cherry said. "She's always hated me ever since I dissed her and Riff Raff about incest."

"Maybe you two will learn to get along. Two people trapped together learn to overcome obstacles together whether enemies or not."

Cherry scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, I'll just be lucky if she doesn't kill me by week's end."

"Butt Monkey, listen to me." Frank sounded firm. "I want you to at least attempt to be nice to Magenta."

"ME? NICE TO HER!? SHE should be nice to ME!"

"Butt Monkey!" Frank snarled. "She is one of our family servants and you will treat her with respect, am I clear?"

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"If you disrespect her I will allow her to make your life a living hell, you personally deserve it for insulting her culture."

"DAD! The girl has sex with her own brother!"

"I lost my virginity to my mother," Frank winked, much to the disgust of his daughter. Due to Cherry being on Earth most of her life with Earthling friends and not growing up with her father, she's most adapted to Earth. Most of the time she felt like an earthling inside their alien culture. "Butt Monkey, just try to be nice."

"I'll try." Cherry sighed. "Good night, Dad."

"Good night, my Butt Monkey. Come up to the screen please."

Cherry got up and walked over to the screen. "Now what?"

"Put your cheek against the screen."

"Aw Dad, do I have to?"

"Butt Monkey..." Frank got stern again, glaring at her. He growled at her still standing still. "BUTT MONKEY!" Frank hissed.

Cherry groaned and put her cheek against the screen. Frank then planted a kiss and smiled warmly.

"You may go now, good night and sweet dreams, my baby Butt Monkey."

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry walked over to her bed and got comfortable. Frank's monitor switched off, leaving the teenage princess alone.

Cherry got in her bed and tucked herself in. As she was about to turn off her lamp on her nightstand, her bedroom door was kicked open. Magenta glowered at her. "Move over!" Magenta snapped.

"What? Why?" Cherry sat up in her bed.

"I am sleeping with you. And don't even think about making me sleep on the couch! I can't sleep alone!"

"Aww... Does Maggie Waggie get scared?"

"SILENCE!" Magenta screamed and got in the opposite end of the bed, much to the discomfort of the princess.

"Umm... Genta? I sometimes kick and talk in my sleep so-"

"You will not."

"Huh?"

"You will not be doing anything in bed but sleeping. Now shut up and go to sleep, the sooner we sleep the sooner this week will be over!"

Cherry sighed and turned out the light. She wanted to sleep on the other side of the bed, which she found the most comfortable. She gently closed her eyes and then Magenta snored like a running chainsaw. Cherry poked Magenta to try to get her to stop, but then Magenta rolled over on top of her and continued on sleeping. A grin then crept onto her face as she realized she was suffocating the princess.

* * *

**A/N: Once again poor Cherry, this is going to be a long week for her. Read and Review, etcetera, etcetera, blah blah blah**


	3. Chapter 3

After a long night, Magenta and Cherry woke up and decided to go out for breakfast. Cherry was relieved that she wouldn't have to eat more of Magenta's cooking. Magenta drove Riff Raff's car and was a very reckless driver much to the misfortune for Cherry as she bounced all around in the seat and plopped onto the windshield a couple of times.

"M-Magenta!" Cherry cried as she slammed all around the car once more as Magenta drove to a breakfast buffet. "Could you please slow down or something!"

"SIT DOWN!" Magenta snarled as she grabbed Cherry and threw her down in the passenger seat and locking her up.

Magenta continued her driving as Cherry hobbled all around and was badly battered as she flipped and flopped over the car seats. Magenta slammed on the brakes over a speed bump which then plummeted Cherry forward into the windshield and breaking a couple of teeth as she groaned.

Magenta smiled then parked in a parking spot, unbuckled her seat belt and dragged Cherry out to the breakfast buffet. "Come on!"

The two then got their plates. Magenta had a nice serving of French toast with a tall glass of orange juice and Cherry had a cheese and bacon omelet with a glass of apple juice. The two ate in silence. Magenta looked behind Cherry and noticed a table of a nice young family sharing a healthy breakfast together, the mother, father, daughter and son. Magenta looked at them and thought back to something dark and troubling in her past.

Magenta sighed as she ate her breakfast. Cherry followed her gaze and looked at the family, then back at Magenta. "What's up? You look like you're homesick or something." Cherry observed.

"I am fine, just shut up and eat your stupid eggs!" Magenta sneered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Magenta," Cherry put her hand on the domestic's. "You can tell me anything. I'm a great friend."

Magenta looked into Cherry's eyes and sighed. She then decided to tell the princess about something tragic in her past.

* * *

_It was a very long time ago, Magenta had her fourth birthday party celebration and Riff Raff was six years old. Riff Raff was let out of school early to help take Magenta home in time for the little party while their father was out shopping for presents._

_"Sweetie," Mrs. Vitus called to her son. "Would you be a dear and pick up your little sister? She should be getting out of lessons by now."_

_"Okay Mother." Young Riff Raff smiled at her as he jumped down after his mother decorated the cake. He dashed off to the door and passed his father on the way. "Excuse me, Father."_

_"No trouble at all, my dear boy." Mr. Vitus chuckled and ruffled up the boy's greasy blonde hair._

_Riff Raff laughed with his father and ran off to the local preschool that was a few blocks away from their house. Riff Raff smacked his lips as he was ready to get home to chocolate birthday cake with vanilla coated strawberries. He stood by the doorway as several preschoolers ran out happily to go home._

_Riff Raff smiled at each of them and looked over as he heard a familiar bright and cheery voice call to him and he turned to see his younger sister in her pink party dress with a paper crown on her head. "Magenta, how was school today?" Riff Raff pulled her into a hug and took her hand as they walked back home._

_"It was great!" Magenta cheered. "The teacher maked me a crown and the other kids singed Happy Birthday to me and my friend Stella gave me her cookie from snacktime!"_

_"Well, when we get home you're going home to something much better!" Riff Raff cheered._

_"Chocolate cake with vanilla coated strawberries?"_

_"Of course, the very best for my little sister!"_

_"Yay! This'll be the bestest birthday ever!"_

_Unfortunately for both the Vitus siblings, it wouldn't be. They continued to walk and Riff Raff looked up the window to see his mother about to light Magenta's birthday cake. He licked his lips as he continued to walk with her, but suddenly as Mrs. Vitus lit a match, the house exploded. The presents, cake and Mr. and Mrs. Vitus were no more, not to mention their house. Riff Raff and Magenta were blown back and looked to see that they were now orphans and this was the worst birthday ever._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Magenta cried as she ran over to the gas burnt remains of their precious childhood memories. "Mommy... Daddy..." Magenta's eyes itched with tears. She bawled her eyes out that very moment._

_Riff Raff had tears himself, but he tried to stay strong for his younger sister. He then held Magenta close and pulled her into a hug as she cried into his chest. He then let her go and lifted her chin so their eyes could meet. "Magenta," he said quietly, but she could hear him. "I promise, from this day forward, I will always love and protect you no matter what becomes of us."_

* * *

Magenta sighed after the explanation. That was always a very painful day for her and her brother, but she was glad too, since it brought them closer together. Magenta then cried into her hands and Cherry handed her a tissue. Magenta swiped it from her and wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"I'm sorry, Magenta. I had no idea." Cherry softly said.

"You do know I'm going to kick your ass if you tell anyone you saw me cry!" Magenta growled.

"And I'll let you," Cherry smiled slightly. The two then exchanged a smile and finished their breakfast together. They then went home and Cherry did some homework while Magenta did some cleaning because she knew Frank wouldn't be pleased to come home to a filthy castle.

Cherry and Magenta were their usual selves about hating against each other, but ever since Magenta shared that special secret with Cherry, they were getting off a bit okay. Magenta then stroked a framed picture of Riff Raff and sighed heavily. "Oh Riffy..." Magenta held the picture close to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Cherry walked by randomly and Magenta grabbed the girl and held her close and nuzzled her face in her hair. "Umm... Magenta... You're cuddling me..." Cherry muffled.

"Just shut up and let me hold you..." Magenta cooed she then sighed slightly. "You make me think of a very young Columbia."

"How are you two even friends? She's preppy and bouncy and you're...well... not..." Cherry mumbled, which resulted in Magenta dropping her flat on the floor.

"We were the only girls in the castle and we were very close, you little beaver!" Magenta scoffed.

"Sor-ry..." Cherry rolled her eyes and Magenta stepped on top of her, making her squeal. "AUGH! POINTY BOOTS!"

"Now that I have your attention," Magenta folded her arms. "Maybe now you will listen to me."

"You're crushing my spine!" Cherry groaned.

"That doesn't sound very respectful," Magenta jumped again and sat flat on Cherry's back. "Where is the chocolate ice cream in this dump?"

"In the freezer of the lab..." Cherry grumbled as Magenta squashed her.

"Take me there," Magenta gripped Cherry's wrist and dragged her up the stairs as her face bumped each step, much to Magenta's delight.

Cherry opened the lab entrance and the two walked in. They looked around as it was pitch dark and seemed so empty without Frank or Riff Raff. Cherry flipped on the light and it still seemed empty, only more spacious, it felt odd to be there without the mad scientist of the castle. The two then walked in and tripped over some wire as alarms rang and a cage slammed over ontop of them.

A monitor flashed on and Frank was seen in a pre-recording for the new emergency security system. "Attention intruders, you now are my prisoner and it's all over, you are trapped in my clutches. You shall wait until my handyman or I return to release you but in the future, wise up and think twice before you try to sneak up on the glorious Frank-N-Furter!" Frank cackled and the monitor flashed off.

Magenta was ontop of Cherry and she got up and brushed herself clean. "The games are over! Get me out of this cage, now Butt Monkey!" Magenta snarled at the princess.

"I-I can't! I don't know how!" Cherry spoke as she quaked with fear.

Magenta grabbed Cherry tight and lifted her off the floor. "You are getting me out of here NOW!"

"I told you Magenta, I don't know what to do! We're gonna be trapped here until Daddy and Riff Raff get home!" Cherry then got hysterical. Magenta tried to think of ways but it was hard to think past Cherry's screaming. Magenta then gripped the girl by her collar and slapped her heavily across the face.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, CHERRY!" Magenta shrieked. She then looked all around. "We're gonna have to work together to get out of here."

"Us?! Work together!?"

"I do not like this anymore than you do! It's the only way out! Trust me!"

Cherry panted, held her cheek and sighed. She then nodded in agreement, the rivals would have to work together to get out of their temporary prison. Working together would definitely become a challenge for the two of them. Magenta thought hard as she scratched her chin while Cherry sat there, with her hands against her face as she felt her claustrophobia kicking in.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! Locked in a cage with magenta. Cherry's practically a little mouse trapped in a zoo cage with a very ferocious, hungry, bloodthirsty lion. At least she now understands Magenta a little bit better.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I am not an animal!" Cherry cried as she grabbed the bars on the cage and wheezed slightly.

"Come on, let's get out of here, it's cramped in here and the more I have to breathe the same air as you, the more I feel like yanking my guts out." Magenta growled.

"Okay, since I'm smart I can do this." Cherry smiled. "So pay close attention to me. We'll get out of here in no time with my brain power."

"Our." Magenta hissed.

"Right, _our _brain power."

"Right."

Cherry thought as she looked around the cage. "We could saw the bars, is there a saw in here?"

"Oh yes," Magenta replied sarcastically. "I'll get it out of the invisible bags."

"Oh, that'll do nicel-" Cherry then stopped herself as she noticed Magenta's bitter cold sarcasm. Magenta smirked at her and Cherry went to the bars and felt the solid construction. "Maybe these bars are made out of candy."

"Do not be stupid, Cher."

"Maybe one of us could break the cage down?"

"No, that's steel." Magenta looked around and saw the lock at the end of the doorway. She jiggled the cage door and it was no use, they were still trapped inside. "Picking the lock?"

"Hmm..." Cherry thought then she looked in the domestic's fiery red hair. "You got a bobby pin in that hair of yours?"

"Damn no." Magenta lashed out.

Cherry thought some more, and then she took Magenta's hand and saw her sharp red nails. "Your nails are sharp, like they could cut through stuff."

"No," Magenta swiped her hand away from the princess. "I can't risk it, I just got them done."

"Maybe I should jam your skull against the metal plate in your brain." Cherry sounded nasty now.

Magenta growled and clenched her fists as her eyes turned as red as her hair. She then shut her eyes tight and let out a sharp exhale. "No violence..." she softly said, refraining from her aggressive nature.

"That's a challenge for you."

"Shut it."

"Make me."

Magenta growled more, making Cherry move far back to the end of the cage. Magenta then roared and desperately grabbed the cage lock and tried to pull as hard as she could. Cherry then giggled at Magenta's struggling, which made Magenta stop and turn at her with fire in her eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?"

"Your face." Cherry said quietly, covering her mouth, hoping Magenta didn't hear that.

"I'm gonna give you such a punching when we are out!" Magenta said as she held Cherry up by her hood and made a fist in the other hand.

"Ooh my claustrophobia's kicking in!" Cherry whined as she curled up in a small ball.

Magenta dropped Cherry and kneeled down, making them both see eye-to-eye. "Listen you little Butt Monkey, we need to get out of here soon before I shred the skin off your body and eat you!"

"You wouldn't eat me!" Cherry yiped.

Magenta growled heavily and shoved her hand down Cherry's throat. Cherry choked and gasped as her arms and legs flailed out. Magenta then took out one of Cherry's hearts and swallowed it whole and licked her fingers as the blood dripped from her mouth and fingers. "You are lucky our species has three hearts otherwise you would be dead by now." Magenta grinned as the blood dripped from her lips and teeth.

"The horror..." Cherry whimpered. She then recovered and jumped on her feet. "I just remembered something my friend Peach taught me about cages!"

"What?" Magenta wiped her mouth.

"It's a cage maker's weakness."

"TELL ME!"

"Every cage has an emergency bar, it's a weak one... We have to find it, kick it right and squeeze out. You can kick though, you know how weak I am."

"I got a better idea." Magenta grabbed Cherry by the arms and began throwing her against every bar in the cage. One of them sounded different and Magenta pointed to the one to alert Cherry.

"Did you get it...?" Cherry asked as her eyes spun around in her head.

Magenta then went over to the weak bar, kicked it hard and the whole cage fell to the ground. Magenta smiled as she walked out of the cage and helped Cherry out. "Well Cherry, I have to admit, if I was trapped in a cage, I am glad that you were here to help me." Magenta smiled.

"And I have to admit," Cherry pushed her glasses back. "Even if you did promise me a punching of a lifetime, it was nice to work together as friends. If you need anything I'll give it to you. Just name it and its yours."

"You are helpful, I'll let you off this time and not beat you up for the rest of the day." Magenta smiled as she and Cherry left the lab, ignoring their ice cream idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later, Cherry took a bubble bath. She and Magenta had just finished another evening together of a meal and they were working closer to get through the week together. While she relaxed, the phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis!" Peach answered.

"PEACH!" Cherry grinned and her eyes lit up. "Oh gosh, it's so good to hear from you again. How're you and Rocky?"

"We're doing great, today we saw a limbo with a guy that could've caught on fire, but he didn't. Well, you'll see online, I posted pictures for you online an hour ago, but you weren't online."

"Yeah," Cherry said as she scrubbed her back. "I was having dinner with Magenta."

"And how is Magenta?"

"Well, we recently got trapped in a cage together but we worked together to get out."

"Whoa, congratulations!"

After a bit of more talking Peach hung up to join Rocky in a dance lesson. Cherry hung up the phone and continued to bathe herself. That night Cherry prepared the bed for her and Magenta to sleep in and then Magenta crept up right behind her. Cherry turned and forced out a scream as she spotted the domestic right behind her.

"Hello..." Magenta growled.

"Umm... Hey... That pizza we ordered was delicious. Where's it from?" Cherry asked as she pulled back her covers and climbed into bed.

"Eddie's place when he was a delivery boy. He sold candy and pizza." Magenta replied as she got in next to Cherry. "What an idiot."

Cherry yawned and pulled her covers over herself. "I was on the phone with Peach earlier."

"This friend of yours Peach, does she still fancy my brother?"

"Huh? Oh, no, she doesn't. That was just a kiddie crush, she told me. She's in love with Rocky now. You know, when I was younger, I had a crush on your brother."

"He really is quite the ladies man," Magenta smirked. "Although he's all mine and mine alone."

"He seems to be inseparable with you."

"Oh, I know it. I remember when I was 10 and going to sleep away camp for the first time. He was so worried about me, he called me more than I would call home!"

The two girls giggled as they were bonding like real friends instead of enemies. They then turned out the lights.

"Good night, Magenta."

"Good night, Cherry." Magenta grabbed Cherry and hugged her close. Cherry tried to wriggle free, but Magenta wouldn't let go. Cherry then sighed and gave up, and tried to get to sleep. Magenta then held Cherry like a teddy bear and snored loudly in her face as her breath wreaked onto her face and she would have a long night sleeping with the domestic.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter's short but I got a little blocked after I wanted to make an update so deal with this for now. Enjoy, read & review and all that crap lol **


	6. Chapter 6

Magenta woke up from her pleasant slumber. She had a wonderous dream of her brother, per the norm. She rubbed her eyes and then saw Cherry lazily sleeping, finally. Magenta wanted to wake her up, apparently gently shaking wouldn't cut it though, so then she kicked Cherry right out of the bed.

Cherry crawled up over the bed and rubbed her eyes. "Rise and shining, Butt Monkey." Magenta cackled.

"Hey, only my dad can call me that!" Cherry protested.

"Whatever." Magenta huffed. She then playfully smiled at the girl. "You are not bad once I get to know you better, I suppose."

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself. I'm sorry I made fun of your incest."

"Why do you have such an issue with it? You _are_ Transylvanian of course, it's in your blood. Your father slept with his mother."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I don't know why I'm so different from you guys. I'm just... so... Nonconformist."

"You really are," Magenta gathered the sheets together and walked out the door. "I might as well wash these, your mattress pad's probably wobbly from all the sleeping and filth it lives in."

"Wow, thanks Magenta."

"Do not mention it. Ever. To anyone."

"Sure Genta."

"You may not call me that," Magenta turned to the princess with her eyes turning into daggers.

"How about Mags?"

"No, only my Riffy can call me that." Magenta scowled. "You may not call me Genta or Mags or anything, you will refer to me as Magenta and Magenta alone. You and I may be friends for this one time, but we are no more than that!"

"Yes ma'am," Cherry said in a shaky voice.

"Good," A smirk crept on Magenta's face. She then turned and continued to go into the laundry room to wash the princess's sheets.

Cherry then went outside to get some fresh morning air and she stared at the sky getting buried behind the clouds. It was a wonderful day for her so far and she managed to get conversation with Magenta without the littlest injury. While out there, a shadow cast over her. Cherry gasped and turned to see Roxie there, ready to attack her. "Hello Cherry..." Roxie stepped closer to her, reading to pounce on her.

"S-Stay back!" Cherry yelped.

"Aww... Is the widdle Butt Monkey scawed 'cuz Daddy ain't here to pwotect her?" Roxie mocked as she jumped onto Cherry and began to beat her up.

As Magenta did the laundry, she heard familiar screams of pain. She then gasped in terror as she realized Cherry was in great pain and she wasn't responsible for it. Magenta turned the washing machine on and dashed out the door to see Roxie crushing Cherry and pounding her. "HEY!" Magenta screamed.

Roxie looked up. "Aw, hello there, Maggie." Roxie grinned mischievously. "You wanna help me stuff this little turkey?"

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Magenta snarled.

"What's the deal? You don't like her either!"

"Yes, I know!" Magenta shoved Roxie off of Cherry. While Cherry tried to crawl away, Magenta gripped her with her free arm. "Cherry is MY punching bag though! Only I can pick on her, torment her and make her life a living Hell. NO ONE ELSE CAN SO BEAT IT, BEFORE I MAKE YOU MY EXTRA CHEW TOY!"

Roxie's eyes gaped at Magenta and she ran off, cowardly. Magenta growled and heavily panted. She then placed Cherry down on her feet and smiled. "Are you alright, Cherry?" Magenta smiled, rather motherly towards Cherry.

"Roxie beat me up and you care?" Cherry asked, she couldn't believe that Magenta stood up for her like that.

"Of course, I do!" Magenta hugged Cherry close. "If someone's going to make you miserable, it's going to be me! You are MY chew toy."

"Wow... Thanks Maggie."

"Do not call me that." Magenta sounded stern now.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now come inside, I will make you a pleasant meal straight from the Red Lobster restaurant."

"Really?"

"Of course." Magenta took Cherry's hand and let her sit on the couch in ease and watch whatever she wanted on television. Cherry happily ate her lobster for lunch as she watched TV with her new-found friend, never did she once think this would happen to the both of them.

Not only that but after lunch they went for a walk through the park together. Frank, Peach, Rocky, Mercedes, AJ and Riff Raff tried to call them at the castle, and got shocked and worried when no one would respond to their calls. They all only hoped the girls were still alive and not beating each other to death.

After their walk, Magenta and Cherry both got manicures and pedicures at the nail salon. They seemed to have enjoyed each other's company. Cherry was at first scared of Magenta's sudden kindness, but she just decided to shrug along and go with it as they became part-time friends. They left the nail saloon together. "What color did you get, Magenta?" Cherry asked as she blew on her fingernails.

"I got hot pink, it reminds me of Columbia." Magenta smiled. "What color did you get?"

"Magenta," Cherry laughed as she showed her magenta colored nails.

Magenta laughed with her. "Oh, you silly girl!"

"You're silly!" Cherry playfully pushed her back.

"No, you're SILLY!" Magenta shoved Cherry down hard against a trash can. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Magenta kneeled and helped Cherry out of the trash. "Do not worry, you can take a bath before our movie together."

"Movie?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, after dinner you and I are going to have a movie night together."

"What's for dinner?"

"What would you like?"

"You're asking me?"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Magenta smiled.

"Umm... How about bacon cheeseburgers with cheese sticks and fries?"

"Sounds very fattening, but okay. Whatever you would like!"

"What're we going to watch for our movie?"

"You can pick."

Cherry smiled as she was now friends with Magenta. They ate their dinner and watched Disney's Peter Pan together. The next day, Cherry and Magenta were standing outside the castle, all well fed, groomed and ready for the return of everyone. They would be home today.

"Magenta? Thanks for being my friend." Cherry smiled.

"I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted."

"Huh?"

"Right as our friends and family return, you are back to being my punching bag. As far as everyone is concerned, you and I were never friends. It's better the way they are, you relieve my stress when I beat the crap out of you."

Cherry sighed as she felt she knew this would come. "Thanks for washing my sheets, I feel fresh as a daisy when I get out of bed now."

"You are welcome, Cherry." Magenta smiled. Just then Frank's truck pulled up and Peach was in her squad car with Rocky at the front passenger seat and Mercedes and AJ were in the back.

Before everyone got out, Magenta and Cherry shared one last conversation. "I guess you're gonna go back to treating me like crap, huh?" Cherry asked.

"Oh yes, very much so. But let me tell you this, you and I are secret friends. I'm going to punch your lights out if you let anyone know you saw me cry and share emotion with you. But we are secret friends." Magenta held Cherry's shoulders gently and got up to turn to everyone.

"We're home..." Riff Raff smiled as he saw his sister and hugged her. "Oh my sweet Genta."

"Oh Riffy, I have missed you more than anything in the world!" Magenta gushed as she inhaled from the hug.

"Hey mate." Peach greeted Cherry as the kids ran out the back of the seat and ran inside the castle.

"Oh my bay-by!" Frank cried as he picked up Cherry and slobbered all over her. "Who wants a glass of lemonade?" Frank placed Cherry down gently.

"Not me! I want a glass of GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, BUTT MONKEY!" Magenta lashed out an outburst and shoved Cherry down into the mud by the castle grounds. "Come on Riff, let us make love much to the disgust of this putrid little sausage!" Magenta walked off with Riff Raff and looked back at Cherry with a small smile.

Cherry looked back up at her with a smile herself. The two then parted their ways, remaining enemies when with others, but friends when alone, unless Cherry annoyed the heck out of Magenta.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. I hope you liked it. At least Magenta and Cherry are now secret friends.**

**Magenta: WHO TOLD YOU!?**

**Umm... Well...**

**Magenta: I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!**

**AAAAUGH! *runs off***

**Magenta: Read & Review, CherBear only owns her OCs, I am too good to be owned by HER! **


End file.
